


【SD花流．旅途中系列之五】风波（文：十甫）

by bmyuen



Series: SD花流．旅途中系列（文：十甫） [5]
Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: M/M, 花流
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 21:34:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19343095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmyuen/pseuds/bmyuen





	【SD花流．旅途中系列之五】风波（文：十甫）

楼下的两个人又吵架了。

搬来差不多一个月的时间，吵了多少次嘴？

十指手指头都数完了，好像还得借助脚趾才够数……

唉～

真是一对活宝，常常不知为何而吵，有几次还大打出手呢！每当担心着会不会闹出人命时，他们又和好了，脸上着乌青、贴着ok绷，手拉手地出现在人前人后。

真是拿他们没办法……也许这就是他们的相处之道吧！

真是矛盾又和谐的两个人。

然而，今天，我知道他们是为了我而吵。而且，过了不久，其中一人就会……

“死狐狸！我受够了！”

然后，门被狠狠地关上，宣洩着刚离开战场的那个人的极度不满。

虽然与他们不是很熟络，但也绝不陌生，可是我就是想不通，为何外表看似永不妥协的红头樱木，在每次争持不的时候，总是先退让的一个？

也许……他很爱他吧……

那个叫流川枫的黑发男子。樱木花道的恋人。

从樱英姐安排他们入住楼下单位的那一刻，我就觉得他们之间弥漫着很亲密的氛围。不像是亲密好友的那种感情而是一种像……恋人的感觉。

然而，我却不太肯定，因为他们入住的第一晚，就开始吵架了，好像是流川枫洗好澡没将污水放了（听不懂日语呀，只是凭唏哩哗啦的流水声猜测）……那时，我还怪自己过敏呢！

后来，在美食嘉年华会结束的那一天，我亲眼看见樱木背着流川回家。

樱木的脸洋溢着温柔，而流川枫……虽然脸上没什么表情，但我看出来了，他竟流露出依恋……那一刻，他让我感到他好幸福……

他在依恋什么？樱木背他的感觉吗？

沉浸在两人世界里的他们，并未发觉有一个人，正流露出贪婪的眼神……

从此，我的眼睛，总是很贪婪地盯着樱木宽厚的背。

不知被他背着的感觉是如何的呢？

是不是也像流川枫一样幸福呢？

……好想被他背着哩。

即使是一次也好……

我并没有刻意接近他们，但是，缘份来了，是阻止不了。

我认识他们了。

虽然我是中国人，但由于同是亚洲人，所以给了他们……呣，给了樱木亲切感。

樱木主动跟我搭讪，但我了解，这是他热情的举动，没其他意思。

刚开始，我们沟通的确有困难，他不会说英语，我听不懂日语。后来，还是通过在纸上写着中国单字来沟通。

再后来，我就成为他们的英语老师了。

然而，积极的樱木，懒散的流川；热情的樱木，冷漠的流川，让我不知不觉多教着樱木多说几句英语，并督促着他多说，因此，樱木的英语，越来越流利了。可是，没多久，我就发现，流川的英语也突飞猛进着，而且比樱木有过之而无不及。

我不禁暗笑，这个流川枫可真是一个不认输的人唷！

当我与樱木越来越熟悉的时候，流川枫却越来越疏远……也许他从未想过与我亲近吧！

也许，他看透了我有一双贪婪的眼睛。

他正冷冷地审视着我，默默地做着无声抗议！

抗议我觊觎樱木的背……那一片只属于他的领域。

我虽然领会，可是，我抗拒不了诱惑。

于是，我向樱木提出要求。

“樱木，你可以背一背我吗？一次就好？拜託……”

见我流露极度渴望的神色，心肠好的樱木很爽快地答应了。

当我高高兴兴地跳上樱木的背时，流川就出现在我们眼前。

他冷冷地看着我，狠狠地瞪着樱木。

“狐狸，你怎么啦？眼睛有问题吗？怎么眼睛突然变得那么红，怪吓人的！”

通常这时候，流川总会回报一句“白痴”，然后两人就会进行无聊的吵嘴。可是，这一次，流川却不发一言地转身走了。

我默默地爬下樱木的背。

是夜，果然不出所料，他们吵架了。

都是我……都是我……

听樱木离开了他们的家，我考虑了好一阵子，才决定鼓气勇气去给流川枫解释清楚。

打开门的一瞬间，我看到流川眼中一闪而过的喜色。

是期待着樱木回来吗？

我清了清喉咙，“流川枫，你爱樱木吗？”

流川冷冷地看着我。

“他很爱你呢！每当提起你，虽然嘴上臭骂着，直数你的不是，但他其实乐在其中呢！他说着狐狸的时候，眼神会变得特别温柔……你知道他为什么爱背你吗？”我上下打量着流川，露出“你其实不比他轻多少”的眼神，然后说，“他说，因为你爱让他背！”

我注视着流川眼中的变化……

冷漠逐渐瓦解……

我微微一笑，欲转身离去。

“喂！你喜欢白痴？”

我回头对流川一笑，“喜欢呀！他让我想起爸爸，他宽厚的背让我想起我爸爸的背……今天……是我爸爸的死祭……”

“……对不起。”

“不～是我该说对不起。我不该要求樱木背我的……那是你独佔的领域……我不该侵犯……”

“嗯。”

吓～回答得真干脆，但我欣赏。

我微微一笑，然后走向楼梯，上楼，回到自己的单位。

然而，才刚踏进家门，就听到楼下传来一阵很急促的跑步声……

我微微一笑，然后从行李箱里拿出爸爸的照片，对他说，“爸爸，anyi好想好想你呀～”

眼泪不禁夺眶而出……

 

本贴由十甫于2003年12月22日01:18:09在“花流至上”发表


End file.
